The Sleepless Discovery
by LooksLikeI'mAlice
Summary: Team Natsu is going out on a mission to save some mine workers who got trapped by magic. After a sleepless night, Erza is disturbed.


Name: The Sleepless Discovery.

Pairings: Lucy/Erza, Gray/Juvia.

Teaser: Team Natsu is going out on a mission to save some mine workers who got trapped by magic. After a sleepless night, Erza is disturbed.

"It feels weird," Lucy said, sighing and watching her breath appear and fade away on the train's window.

Erza nodded swiftly, still staring into space.

Gray, who's arm was around Juvia, looked doomed as he said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's hard not having Natsu here. I have no one to fight with."

Juvia's eyes light. "You can fight with Juvia if you'd like. Just keep loving me."

Erza rolled her eyes as Gray said, "Don't worry, Juvie, I can use some fighting-free time."

Lucy locked eyes with the scarlet headed woman and made a throw up motion, which made Erza snigger. The two Fairy Tail beauties could feel Juvia's death glares, which lead them to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Gray looked at the two with confusion.

"Nothing," Lucy answered, sensing Erza couldn't speak yet.

Gray was about to release another comment when the train stopped and they stepped out of their seating booth. Grabbing the suitcases was as hard as ever, thanks to Erza and her huge tower of luggages. By the time they finally stepped onto the street, Lucy was panting.

"It's that way," Gray pointed to his left, holding the map in front of his eyes with a consitrating. He stated walking to said left, Juvia right behind him, gasing at him lovingly.

Lucy and Erza walked a few paces behind them, staring at the couple.

"I thought they would tone down the lovey-dovey behavier after we left the guild," Lucy complained, giving into another sigh. "Natsu could have fought with him once in a while to give us a break. Oh, Natsu, where are you?"

"Still in the hospital bad, I suppose," Erza said in a flat voice, listening to the even and calming sound of the weals carring her luggage. "It's going to be weird though, fighting without him."

Lucy nodded until she remembered, "But you used to take jobs on your own for a long time, it can't be that strange," she mused.

"It's stranger than I thought it would be," Erza admitted. "You are my team now, I can't imagine another way to take jobs now."

Lucy simply smiled at her.

"It's here!" Gray announced, opening a homey looking bar door. It was warm inside, and Lucy was glad to find that the whole theme was homey-yet-expensive. Just like her own house.

"This place is amazing!" she heard Juvia say, looking around the room.

They reached the counter and Erza passed her to annouce, "We are from Fairy Tail," alarming the young man who stood behind it. As he nodded and started leading them to a far room, Lucy looked at him and tried very hard to realise where she knew him from. His face was familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on the origin of his face. He opened a dark wooden door, which turned out to be an office door. An eldery man sat behind the large, firm and dark desk, similar in it's colour to the door. The man lifted his eyes from the papers he was holding as they entered.

"Fairy Tail?" he asked and they nodded. "Sit over there," he gestured towards the two long couches, painted in pale purple and facing each other and sharing each side of a glass coffee table.

Lucy could feel the other man's eyes on her, and winced slightly. Now she could match the younger man's face to his name. She strained her head to remember how their buisness turned out when she heard, "Lucy, right? Heartfilia's dauther."

"No," she said stadily, seating carefully. "We are from Fairy Tail, we already told you."

"You ran away a few years back, correct?" he pushed the matter farther, much to Lucy's discomfort.

"A year ago, yes," she murmured as an answern looking down on her hands.

Erza could feel the blond girl's discomfort. "We are not here to discuss Lucy's past," she cut his speach before he could speak again. "What precisly is the mission"?

The old man - Robert, Lucy remembered - frowned but said nothing of the matter. Instead, he told them, "A few of our town's mine workers were sealed in their position while working about a week ago. We can hand them food and water in, but nothing comes back out, even if they stand in front of us and push with all their might."

Erza nodded in understanding, crossing her arms on her chest. "We need to find the source of the seal."

"I'm sure it will be no problem for the Titania and a Heartfilia," he smiled at them, his eyeslanding on Lucy again. "If I knew a woman of your status would arrive, I would have prepared a more... Approprate room."

"I prefer a simple room anyway," Luc answered quickly, giving one firm nod.

"As you wish," Mr. Robert waved as a gesture. "You will start tomorrow. No one can find their way down there at night, not even people who worked there their whole lives."

Erza stood, shook the man's hand and lead the other three after her. The walk back to the counter was short, and they saw from a distance that Erza's suitcases were gone.

"I will lead you to your room," the young man said and gestured to their left.

"It's Hiro, right?" she asked him, amazed. She hadn't seen the boy in ages!

"Took you long enough, Princess," he grinned at her and than turned, leading them away from the warm common room. "How have you been"?

"Great!" she quickned her pace so she could walk aside him. "How's life treating you"?

"Same old, you know, just working around this place, " he laughed and his eyes glowed at her like they did wheb they were four. "I heard you ran away from home. Joined Fairy Tail at last, huh"?

Lucy nodded with a huge smile, taking a right in synch with him. "Can you believe it? And I met a Fairy Tail member by accident"!

"That kind of accidents happen only for you, you realise it, right"?

Erza watched the two walking ahead of her, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut and the in love couple behind her all together. A challenge indeed. She desperatly wanted Lucy to stop talking to the guy. She wanted her to laugh like that at her, not that questionable young man. A girl is allowed to feel lonely every once in a while, can she?

Hiro finally stopped in front of a door painted in a bright, cheerful kind of brown. "Here we are. Have fun!" he said to all of them in a formal voice, adding to Lucy with a more intimate tome, "Come find me in the morning, okay? Don't be a stranger."

And to Erza's dismay, he kissed the blond's cheek before he walked away.

Lucy openned the door smoothly, than turned back to look at them. "There are only two beds."

"What?" Erza heard herself ask, surprised to find panic in her voice. She watched as Gray and Juvia hurried inside.

"You don't mind sharing a bed with me right?" Lucy asked her.

"No, of course not!" Erza never minded more.

Lucy gave her a knowing look, as if reading her thoughts, but said nothing farther. Erza entered the room and was amazed - this would be the biggest room she has ever sleeped in! And as Lucy said before, the room carried two couple sized beds. Even this big room cursed her when it came to sleep. Juvia has already took over the blue bed, so Lucy and her were lest with the pink bed.

"So, who's going to have a shower first?" Lucy dropped on the pink bed.

"Gray and me!" Juvia announced happily.

"Definatly Gray, but not in the same time as you," Lucy corrected with a horsh tone Erza couldn't help but find sweet.

Juvia frowned, but allowed Gray to pass behind her and enter the shower first. And alone. "Are you planing on stealing Gray-my-love away from me?" she demended from Lucy, crossing her arms on her chest as she stood firm.

"Wouldn't dream about it," Lucy only blinked. "Gray is not my type anyway."

"I hope so."

Erza cursed Juvia for stopping the conversation right when it got intresting. She thought who could be Lucy's type and only came up with one answer - Natsu. It was obvious the girl liked him, but Erza was still not certain how much so.

When Gray walked out, he sat on the bed and started a conversation about the questionable reason to trap mine workers. Erza was still standing, feeling uncomfortable to sit next to Lucy on the bed. Juvia was out of the shower in a flash, and Erza flagged Lucy she could enter first. The blond gathered her shower supplies quickly and entered the bathroom, not ending her conversation with Gray until the very moment the door closed. Erza finally gave up and sat on the bed, sighing.

"Do you think she had a thing with that guy?" Gray asked suddenly.

"Why would Gray ask something like that? Are you jealous?" Juvia's voice was somewhat desperate.

"No, just wondering," he assured her, holding her hand. Than he turned back to Erza and threw, "Well"?

"Why are you asking me?" she tried to keep her voice blank and her stare bored. That was not the case.

"Because I noticed the way you looked at them when we walked here. Short distance, many death glares. You saw and heard more than us, so –"

"I did not hear anything," Erza cut him with a sharp glance. "I do not eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"Even when you care so much for the answer?" Gray smirked at her.

As she was about to ask him for his intentions, Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, a towel hiding her naked body and her wet hair free and dripping from the tips, onto her shoulders and to the floor.

"It's all yours," Lucy gestured inside and smiled. "Will you, Juvia"?

With a simple movement of her fingers, all the water were sucked from Lucy's hair and it fell on her shoulders with grace. "Thank you."

Erza took her time gathering her clothes and and entering the bathroom. When she finally did, she cursed in a whisper - Lucy's scent still lingered in the room's hot steam. Her pachulli and vanilla shampoo smelled heavenly to Erzaks nose and mind. She ex-quipped quickly and turned the hot water on. Through out the whole time, one specific girl was on her mind. She adored the blond, truely. Lucy just had that thing going on that was simply hers. Gray's words came back to her mind - _Even when you care so much for the answer?_ What made him think Erza cared so much? There was no reason once or ever.

Her forehead was still clouded with thought as she exited the shower and stepped back into the room. The room was dark, yet she noticed that Gray and Juvia laid in bed and more importantly- Lucy Lucy sat on theirs and waited for her in her tiny PJs.

"I didn't know that side you liked," Lucy explained to her surprised look.

"Oh," Erza shifted her weight from one leg to the other, not breaking the eye conection they held. "You pick. I don't mind either way."

"Than I'll sleep on the right," Lucy smiled and pulled the blancket from the bed's right, laying down.

"I could always – "

"No."

" – sleep on the floor – "

"No."

"You'll sleep on the bed and – "

"Erza!" she shot up, raising her voice to finally shut the scarlet-headed up. "You are sleeping right here! It's either we both sleep on the bed, or we both sleep on the floor."

Erza felt blush rise on her cheeks as she crawled under the blanket.

"Good night, guys," Lucy announced, curling to her side to face Erza. "Good night, Erza."

"Good night," Erza returned in a whisper. Lucy's eyes were already closed and her face peaceful. The Titania couldn't help but gaze at the younger girl, looking close and examining every detail of her features. Even after a very close look which made Erza's heart beat faster, she couldn't find any flaw in her.

"Erza," the girl murmured. Erza stopped breathing, waiting for the girl's next words. "Kill Jellal... Save Erza."

Erza's heart seemed to stop for a second. Was she really dreaming about the day Erza had to face her past for the first time, and was caught in grave danger?

This girl kept Erza wondering for so long and as the words left the sleeping blond's mouth, the wondering broke with a strong 'pop'. She was attracted to this girl in such a strong passion, it was beyond her how she hadn't noticed it before. Erza herself wasn't sure if it was love, but it wasn't less passionate, burning and strong.

She made her feel better, like she's whole again.

"Good morning!" Lucy announced when the wake-up-bell rang to wake them up. She sat up and strached with a hugr smile on her face and a lot of mass in her hair.

Erza watched in a sleepy haze as Juvia hurried to the bathroom and Gray walked to the bottom which stopped the annoying sound they woke up too. When he looked at their bed, he let out a shout and covered his eyes. Lucy looked at her in question and Erza continued to watch as the blond's mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Did you sleep at _all_ last night?" she asked in concern.

Truth be told, Erza hasn't slept at all. She stayed up all night long, trying to ignore the discovery she had while Lucy was sleep-talking.

"Was it me?" the blond asked.

"No, of course not." YES! "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Lucy crossed her legs and leaned forward her in interest.

"Jellal," Erza shrugged.

"Oh," Lucy looked away. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's not the first time," she looked at the younger girl. "What did you dream about"?

Lucy looked surprised. "Nothing. I don't dream."

"Everybody dreams," Gray corrected her, reminding the women he's there. "The question is rather you remember it or not."

Juvia openned the door to the bathroom and gave the rest suspicious glances. Lucy stood to go next before Erza spoke, "Lucy?" she stopped and looked at the scarlet headed over her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't remember what you dreamed about."

Lucy smiled, said goodbye to Gray and Juvia who were leaving the room and turned back to her, "I dreamt of Fairy Tail."

Damn! Even Erza couldn't have thought of a better answer to cover up a bad dream.

Lucy took a while in the shower and Erza chose to wait for her. The scarlet headed simply ex-quipped into her usual armor with her short, blue skirt. Just as the water stopped running, a knock was heard from the door. Erza stood and opened the door, revealing a happy looking Hiro.

"Good morning, Ms. Scarlet," he greated her. Out of politeness, Erza moved aside to allow him to enter. "How did you sleep"?

"Bad." A burning in her stomach gave her the feeling she must be mean to the man who was present in Lucy's life when Erza herself was not.

"You'll get used to it," he told her seriously. "It's the magic's affect. Lucy was always oblivious to it."

"Were you and Lucy together?" Erza heard herself blur out.

He smiled softly, a knowing look in his eyes. "I wish. She caught you under her spell too, didn't she? She does that. Very easily, too."

"What are you talking about?" Erza demended, towering a few inches above him.

"You're in love with her," he clearefied talking a step closer, his eyes excited. "Yep, that's the look. You're starting to get it. Think back - Do you take to heart everything she says"?

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked again, shocked this time.

"Just answer my question," he pleaded of her. "Do you take everythingshe says to heart"?

Erza stared at this stranger, feeling this was for her, so she could figure out what she really feels. Erza nodded.

"Do you try to keep her safe even though she attracts troubles?" She nodded again. "Did you spent the whole night just looking at her and never got bored?" Erza's eyes widened. "You're hooked, congrutalations"!

"Hiro?" Lucy called from the bathroom.

"And here's the flutter," he said, putting a hand on his heart. As an answer to Lucy he called, "I'm coming!" He was still looking at Erza. When he finally closed the door behind him, realization hit - she in fact _was_ in love with Lucy. The blond, cheerful, beautiful and charming girl got her own, personal spot in Erza's heart.

They walked out of the bathroom together, laughing and stumbling.

The tug on her heart was strong. Jealousy is was bitch, alright.

Erza threw herself on the bed again. This day was exhausting. They searched and searched until they found twelve mages who tried to kill the town group by group, starting with the strongest of man - the mine workers. The fight wouldn't have been so hard if one of the twelve wouldn't have caught her blond teammate. They won on the end, but Erza also ruined the whole mine, which took their mission money. Another month with no rent for Lucy. They would have to get her the money.

"I will get it one way or the other," the blond said from her left as if she read her thoughts.

Erza nodded and looked around, noticing Gray and Juvia didn't entered the room yet. "Where are the other two?" she asked.

"Out on a date," Lucy smiled at her, sitting down on the bed. "They wanted to see the rest of the city."

"Oh," Erza closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, trying to relax.

"You look worried," Lucy commented.

All Erza could think about durring the whole tesk was how she fell in love with Lucy without noticing. Of course she was nervous and worried - Lucy was straight!

"It's nothing," was her responce.

"Okay." When Erza opened her eyes, the blond simply smiled. "Are you hurt from the battle?"

"You took all the beatings," Erza reminded her bitterly.

Lucy touched her blue forehead and whinced. "Also true. Look at it, is it bad?" Lucy took her shirt off and turned around, showing Erza her back. She had a few big, foot-sized blue marks, but nothing broken as far as Erza could see. The Titania's heart stopped when she gazed at the perfect skin of her back, shining under the light like marble. Her fingers ached to touch it and she heard more than felt her body moved. When she caught up with her body again, her hands were already on Lucy's back, feeling up the smooth flesh which she craved. Lucy let out a moan, which made Erza want to hear it again and again, for the rest of her life.

Lucy turned around to her and looked into her eyes. "Just kiss me, Erza. Stop thinking, just kiss me."

Erza closed the distance immediatly and never felt more whole then she did just than.

Bad side- she needs to get used to having many sleepless nights from now on. Nights full of love, sleepless touchs and self discoveries.

FIN! :D


End file.
